


Never Without You

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Awesome Morgana, Character Death, Childhood, Gen, Modern Era, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character, Promises, Protective!Morgana, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is very protective of her little brother, even if he isn’t her full brother. She will do anything to protect him from their tyrannical father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Without You

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

"Stop crying!" Uther screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. It had only been an hour. Arthur was six. Six.

Morgana stormed into the room, eyes wet with the tears she was, for some reason, allowed to shed. She picked up her brother into her arms and just glared at her uncaring father with as much fierceness as she could muster. She knew Uther was hurting too, but his outburst was not meant for Arthur to hear. The boy had just lost his mother for fuck's sake, and her father couldn’t show his own son any kind of sympathy? His only son, and the only piece Uther had left of his wife.

Igraine wasn’t even Morgana’s birth mother, but for the past 10 years Morgana had come to think of her as such. Morgana’s own mother passed away before Morgana could even speak. Uther had remarried when Morgana was 4, so she hardly had time to know what life was without Igraine. Igraine was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. She read to them every night and taught Morgana how to fence, though Uther had strongly discouraged it. Igraine managed to balance her time between her two children perfectly, even though one was only her child by marriage. Morgana was forever grateful for the love Igraine gave her, even though Morgana had never deserved it.

Morgana had been an unruly child who hated rules and restrictions. Uther knew of only that side of parenting, but luckily he was able to find an equally strong and loving woman to calm Morgana’s tantrums and bring her the peace she had always been searching for. Igraine was more than Morgana’s step-mother, she was her hero, her friend, but mostly her mom.

Morgana took Arthur into her room and slammed the door shut. She brought her little brother under her covers and hid them away from the cruel world. They sobbed together for some time, saying nothing.

Morgana wanted to be mad. She hated that Igraine had left her alone with her terrible father. But that wasn't fair. Igraine would have never willingly left her children. All Morgana could do was be glad that her mother had given her the strength to carry on in this world without her. Morgana swore, to whatever God was out there, that she would do the same for the small boy in her arms. Arthur deserved that. He deserved better. He deserved his mother, but Morgana would do whatever she could to protect him from any harm from that day forward.

And that's exactly what she did.

17 years later when they buried their father, Morgana held Arthur like she did that night so long ago after Igraine's funeral. The world seemed so much heavier than it had all those years ago, but they had faced it all together. Morgana had done what she could to keep the promise she made that night, and as she held her baby brother - even though he was a man now - Morgana felt the presence of her mother there, watching over them. Though Morgana could never replace Arthur’s mother, she knew that together they were stronger, and only could be that way because Igraine had taught them how.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana can be good. Morgana can be good. Morgana IS good. She just needs to use her anger for good.


End file.
